La vie de bohème
by LilyRow
Summary: Harry a été recueilli par les Shiroff, une famille aux origines Russes, qui voguait à travers les Etats-Unis en caravane. A 14 ans, il a fui l'Angleterre après avoir détruit le mage noir. A fait route vers l'Amérique et a rencontré cette tribu qui changea sa vie. Mais lorsqu'ils déménagèrent dans la ville de Forks, ils ne s'attendaient surement pas à ça !


**Disclamer:** JK Rowling et Stephanie Meyer.

**Rating****:**T

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Couple:** Harry/Edward

**Auteur:** LilyRow

**Personnages**** principaux**:

18 Janvier 1927-**Manny** (Manrich) Shiroff, père de cette tribu qu'était sa famille, Manny et sa soeur, **Natalya**, sont venus aux Etats-Unis en 1947 depuis la Russie. A la fin de la guerre, après avoir perdus toute leur famille, ils décident de partir.

4 Février 1930-**Lluba** Shiroff, la femme de Manny, et la mère de 11 enfants. Elle rencontra Manny et Natalya lors de leur voyage, elle et sa famille, des bohémiens traversaient l'Ukraine dans le but de rejoindre des cousins en Autriche. Elle tomba amoureuse de ce jeune homme que la guerre avait abattue. Et ne pouvant se résoudre à le quitter, elle le suivit jusqu'aux Etats-Unis, où ils vécurent chez des amis de sa famille durant quelques temps. Du moins jusqu'à ce u'elle tombe enceinte.

9 Juin 1955-**Lev**, le premier fils de Lluba et Manny. C'était l'annonce de sa venue au monde qui avait décider ses parents et sa tante à partir sur les routes.

12 Avril 1956-**Natasha**, certainement la plus mature de leurs enfants. Elle n'en était pourtant pas moins la plus enjouée et prompte à foutre le bazar.

31 Juillet 1956-**Harry**, Je ne dirais rien de plus sauf que c'est un aiment à problèmes, et c'en est déjà trop.

28 Mai 1958-**Masha**, elle est colérique et impatiente certes, mais quand il s'agit de défendre les vertus de l'art, elle était passionnée. Ah et elle n'était définitivement pas du matin.

1 Octobre 1963-**Rolan**, à 13 ans, il était déjà très sournois et rabat-joie, mais ses plus belles qualités était surement son obstination et sa bêtise.

20 Novembre 1965-**Selena**, elle était surement la plus calme de leur enfants, et même si elle ne brillait pas par son intelligence, sa "douceur" valait le détour.

6 Mars 1968-**Rurik, Ivan et Mikhail**, trois adorables bout de chou ! Nan je rigole, ces trois n'avaient de cesse de faire enrager chaque membre de leur famille. Leur spécialité était l'échafaudage de plan foireux qui tournaient la plus part du temps en combats générales.

11 Août 1971-**Anya**, 4 ans et toutes ses dents, enfin moins une depuis quelques jours. Une fille à papa, une petite poupée blonde avec un estomac gigantesque. Tuly, sa girafe ne la quittait jamais, même pour aller à l'école..

30 Septembre 1974-**Olyna**, une pisseuse de 1 ans et demi, qui portait le même prénom que la petite soeur disparue de son père et de sa tante. Cette dernière s'était enfui après qu'une lettre ne leur parvienne annonçant la mort de leur grand frère, Nikolas. Ils ne la revirent jamais.

Pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune idée du chemin que tout ça va prendre réellement, mais ce que je sais (au moins je sais un truc c'est un bon début non ?) c'est que Edward et Harry finiront ensemble ! Il est beau mon suspens hein ? Breeeeeef, bonne lecture !

* * *

**La vie de bohème.**

Le matin pointait sur les maisons de la ville de Shelton, dans l'État de Washington, quand soudain, au alentours des sentiers, raisonna un cris si horrible que Merlin en frissonne encore.

**-snif...snif..****ouaiiiiiin... OUUAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIINN !**

**-maman.. MAMAN !...C'est pas vrai.. j'en ai ras le bol de cette famille de flemmards. Tous les matins c'est la même chose. Personne va se lever c'est ça ? Raaaaah.**

La jeune fille s'extirpa des couvertures, avec beaucoup de mal car le petit garçon à côté d'elle refusait de laisser partir son bras. Elle tira de toutes ses forces en essayant de ne pas le réveiller, ce qui paraissait en fait impossible à cette heure de la journée. Finalement elle pinça le nez de l'enfant si fort qu'il grogna, lâcha son bras et se détourna emmenant avec lui le tas informe de couvertures.

Une fois son membre libéré, elle se dirigea vers un placard, et en sortit une longue veste noir en cachemire. Elle s'habilla ensuite d'un vieux jean qui traînait sur le sol, puis se tourna vers le petit miroir accroché au mur. Ses cheveux lui donnait souvent du fil à retordre, et tandis que l'enfant pleurait toujours, elle attacha le grand n'importe quoi qui trônait sur sa tête en un chignon lâche. Elle s'approcha ensuite du berceau, et pris le bébé dans ses bras.

**-Tu peux toujours pleurer tu sais. Personne ne bougera tant que le petit déjeuner ne sera pas sur la table. Aller calme toi Olyna.** Elle se dirigea vers le côté cuisine, fouilla dans les placards, et fini par trouver l'objet de ses désirs.

**-C'est bon petite soeur je l'ai, je l'ai !** Elle mis le biberon sur la table, rempli une casserole de lait, et s'assit sur la causeuse, à côté de la fenêtre, le bébé fermement accroché à son cou.

**-Alors ma princesse ? Tu voudrais pas me laisser faire la grasse matinée un de ces jours ? Non bien sur, c'est trop demandé à un cauchemars sur pattes de 1 ans et demi.**

**-Hey Nat.**

**-Ah Harry ça va ? J'ai pas fait trop de bruit j'espère ?**

**-Trop drôle. Cet enfant nous tueras tous. Comment elle fait pour avoir autant de voix dès l'aurore ?**

**-Ah ahah ça c'est un secret dont seuls les Russes ont la réponse! **Répondit-elle au jeune homme qui venait d'entrer. Il était vêtu d'un pyjama où dansaient des petits singes. Ses lunettes rondes reposaient sur son nez comme par enchantement. Et la nid d'oiseau qui lui faisait office de cheveux chatouilla le bout du nez d'Olyna lorsqu'il l'embrassa sur le front.

**-Pff n'importe quoi.**

Elle pris le biberon rempli de lait qu'il lui tendait, et commença à nourrir l'affamée qui lui gâchait tous ses matins depuis bientôt 1 ans puisque ses parents avaient au fil du temps réussi développer un don qui les rendaient insensible aux pleurs de leur enfants.

Pendant ce temps Harry sortait les tasses, les jus de fruits, les biscottes, et autre denrées qui réveillèrent la plupart des habitants de la caravane.

-**huum.. Harry j'aime quand c'est toi qui prépare le pt'i déj !**

**-Je sais Lev, je sais.**

Lev sortait d'une chambre située à côté du berceau, et pourtant il n'entendait jamais le bout de chou qui pleurait tous les matins. Il portait uniquement un bas de pyjama bleu qui faisait ressortir les mèches de ses cheveux.

**-Hey ! Comment je dois le prendre moi ?**

**-Oh Natasha je ne t'avais pas vu !**

**-Ah ah ah.. hilarant! J'en ai des frissons!**

**-Bonjours les mômes!**

**-Salut pa'.**

**-jour' pa'.**

**-Tu prend quoi avec ton café Manny ?**

**-Harry arrête de faire la bonne et vient t'asseoir. Mais je voudrais bien un petit paquet d'oreo avant s'il te plait.**

Harry lança les gâteaux à l'homme qui les rattrapa d'un geste vif de la main et les dévora en un éclair. Lev, assis à côté de sa soeur lui prit l'enfant des main et l'embrassa sur le front.

**-Ma princesse est rassasiée. Quelle mignonne petite fille hein. Ouuuh c'est ma soeurette ça, bah oui!**

**-Arrête de jouer avec ma fille et donne la moi sale ours.**

**-Mais mamaaan! Je viens à peine de l'avoir!**

**-Elle a tous les pouvoirs ici l'attardé alors rend lui son gosse et qu'on en parle plus. Vous m'empêchez de dormir bande de sauvages !**

**-Comment tu me parles petit Khreb(1) des montagnes !**

**-Eh ! Pas d'insulte à ma table c'est compris ?!**

**-Oui papa..**

Lev se tourna vers le petit garçon qui venait de se réveiller et lui tira la langue. La femme qu'ils appelaient maman pris son bébé, et s'assis à côté de son mari tandis que Natasha tapa la tête du grand dadet qui se trouvait à ses côtés, et laissa son petit frère s'installer sur ses genoux.

Harry pris place à table et se servi un bol de lait avec une montagne de céréales.

**-Hey moi aussi j'en veux ! Ne fini pas tout Harry !**

**-Du calme le nain, je suis pas un ogre. Tiens et arrête de brailler ou tu vas attirer les diablotins.**

**-Ah non! Pas maintenant, il est à peine 8h.**

**-Votre père a raison, s'ils se réveillent s'en est fini, et nous pourrons oublier l'idée de prendre un petit déjeuner en paix.**

**-Mamaaaan...**

**-Oh mon coeur tu es levée. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a encore ?**

**-J'ai faim.**

**-Bah vient manger l'asticot. **Dit Lev, tout en faisant des grimaces au bébé qui souriait de toutes ses dents en face de lui.

**-EH on ne parle pas comme ça à mon ange! Viens ici Anya, viens t'asseoir sur les genoux de ton papounet ! **Dit Manny s'adressant à la petite fille habillée en tout et pour tout d'un T-shirt ample délavé qu'elle avait du chaparder à sa grande soeur.

**-Beurk, elle est où Masha ? Elle dort encore ? **Demanda Natasha, qui bataillait avec Rolan pour le dernier morceau de tarte.

**-Oui, je voulais qu'elle vienne avec moi mais elle m'a dit un truc en russe que j'ai pas compris, et après elle s'est rendormie. **Lui Répondit la petite fille en sautant dans les bras musclés de son père, sa girafe dans un bras.

**-Quelle flemmarde, bon bouges de mes jambes Rolan, je vais voir si c'est un cas désespéré ou s'il y a encore un espoir pour cette pauvre âme en perdition**(2).

Natasha alla vers le fond de la caravane, et ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une petite chambre où filtrait la douce lumière du soleil.

**-Hey ma patate préférée tu te lèves ou bien ? Le petit déjeuner est servi, et il n'y a déjà plus de tarte alors debout, ou j'allume la radio.**

**-quoi..? QUOI..?! Tu te fiche de moi pas vrai ? Humpf.. je te crois pas. Y a qui dans la cuisine ?**

**-Bah papa, maman, Lev, Harry, Rolan, et Anya.**

**-Ils dorment les farfadets ?**

**-Oui, t'en a de la chance d'avoir une grande soeur si prévenante non ?**

**-Tais-toi et file moi des fringues.** Dit-elle tout en s'enveloppant dans un drap. Dire que quelques minutes plus tôt l'autre minimoys avait tenter de l'assassiner avec sa monstrueuse peluche. Elle se félicitait chaque jours de parler le russe car cela effrayait Anya quand elle s'énervait.

Une fois habillé d'un débardeur rose et d'un collant en laine blanc, la jeune fille suivie sa soeur dans la pièce principale, salua sa famille d'un signe de main, et embrassa Olyna sur le front.

**-Coucou petite merveille.** Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry, et jeta un coup d'oeil à la table. **Passe moi le pain Lev.**

Soudain, des coups frappèrent à la porte. Tous se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, la peur au ventre. Ils prièrent quelque secondes pour que ce ne soit pas le directeur du collège qui venait se plaindre du futur déménagement qu'allais subir leurs pauuvres enfants. Cet homme n'acceptais pas le fait qu'au XXème siècle, il y est encore des gens pour qui l'éducation scolaire ne faisait pas partie intégrante des priorités d'une famille de 11 enfants.

Même si en fait seuls 7 d'entre eux suivaient un cursus scolaire, les autres étant soit trop jeunes, ou était déjà dans la vie ce cirque parce-qu'ils n'allaient faire toute leur scolarité dans la même ville, alors que cela faisait quand même 6 ans qu'ils stagnaient ici.

Lev, du haut de ses 21 ans était un cuisinier confirmé, et n'avait aucun mal à trouvé du travail partout où ils allaient.

Natasha n'ayant pourtant que 20 ans avait déjà écrits deux ou trois romans sur la vie en Russie de son père qui eurent un succès certes minime, mais qui lui rapportaient continuellement un salaire sympathique.

Harry avait lui hérité d'une immense fortune qui lui venait de ses parents. Il parlait très peu de son passé, tous ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'il avait fuit l'Angleterre à 14 ans, que c'était un sorcier, aussi incroyable que cela paraissait, et il le leur avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois prouver. Quand ils l'avaient trouvé, il logeait dans un hôtel non loin de Minneapolis, dans le Minnesota. Il était seul, et semblait porter sur lui toute la tristesse du monde.

Bien sur, Lluba n'avait su résister à ses yeux émeraudes emplis de détresse. Et même si elle avait déjà 8 enfants, un de plus n'y changerait pas grand chose au final. Tous l'acceptèrent comme s'il avait toujours fait parti de cette famille, et Harry trouva facilement sa place dans cette caravane du rire.

Ce fut parfois difficile, enfin jusqu'au jours où Harry sauva une vieille femme dans la rue, lors de leur passage à Detroit. Il l'avait surpris une nuit, pendant une ballade nocturne, à deux doit de se noyer dans le lac Melissa.

Depuis, Regina partageais leur vie, les suivant dans son camping car. Elle était plutôt fortunée c'est le mot. Depuis la disparition de son mari, et l'éloignement progressif de ses enfants aux quatre coins du pays, elle était si seule que rencontrer les Shiroff lui avait donné un second souffle.

Masha venait de fêter ses 18 ans, de terminer son année, et ne ressentait pas le besoins de faire plus d'études, elle voulait devenir peintre. Un rêve qui ravissait sa famille. Et même si chacun en âge de le savoir avait conscience de la difficulté qu'elle allait devoir surmonter, tous l'encourageaient.

Rolan, Selena, et les trois monstres, Rurik, Ivan et Mikhail étaient encore des enfants et la question sur leur avenir ne se posait pas encore. De même pour Anya qui à 4 ans commençais à apprendre les bases du Russe avec sa tante.

Natalya, vivait dans sa propre caravane qu'elle avait troqué contre des bijoux de leur mère. Manny avait d'abord été réticent, mais quand il vit sa femme enceinte jusqu'au yeux, assise dehors avec Masha dans ses bras alors âgée de 7 ans, et autours d'elle Lev et Natasha jouant avec un ballon dégonflé, il se dit qu'il faudrait surement un peu d'intimité à sa soeur, et que la tribu qu'il était en train d'élever n'arrangerait rien. Elle n'avait toujours personne à ses côté mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il accepta donc de vendre les bijoux même s'il senti un pincement au coeur en voyant sa soeur revenir avec sa caravane.

Natalya était au début serveuse, puis les années passant, elle travaillait désormais dans les cuisines. Elle avait transmit son savoir à son neveu, en espérant qu'il aille le plus loin possible.

Manny n'avait jamais fait d'études, mais son amour pour l'histoire et les nombreuses heures passées aux bibliothèques de chaque ville où ils s'arrêtaient, lui permirent de passer des concours en vue de devenir professeur qu'il avait bien sur brillamment réussis. Il n'avait donc aucun mal à trouver un poste de professeur partout où ils allaient.

Lluba avait bien trop à faire à la maison pour trouver du boulot. S'occuper de ses trésors la remplissait de joie. Même si au début cela fut compliqué de subvenir aux besoins d'une telle famille.

Les coups cessèrent d'eux même lorsqu'une voix familière se fit entendre.

**-Bon vous allez me laisser dehors encore longtemps ou je peux espérer qu'une âme charitable veuille bien m'ouvrir ?**

**-Entre Natalya ! Ne fais pas l'idiote enfin.** Répondit Manny à sa charmante soeur, toujours aussi matinale.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme avec de longs cheveux cendrés attachés ensemble par une grande natte Elle portait un pull en laine large qui descendait juste au dessus de ses genoux et un collant multicolore qui piquait les yeux.

**-HELLO !** cria t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Rolan, embrassa Olyna sur le front et s'assit sur une chaise à côté de Masha et d'Harry.

**-Hey tatie.** Lui répondirent la petite assemblée.

**-Alors t'a bien dormi ? J'ai entendu d'ici tes cris de joies à 23h, à quoi c'était du ?**

**-Bah ! Manny ! T'as oublié ? Pff, fallait s'en douter en même temps. Sache qu'hier soir c'était la final de l'USBCC **(3).

**-Sérieux ?! Et j'ai raté ça !** Se moqua Lev en voyant les yeux passionnés de sa tante.

**-Ferme ton clapet blanc bec. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle.**

**-Bon cessez de vous disputer, nous partons dans une heure. Ce qui ne sont pas près habillez-vous, Natalya tu peux aller prévenir Régie que nous partons ?**

**-Bien sur Lulu, je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse te contrarier.**

**-Arrête de faire de la lèche à ma femme et va faire ton devoir.** Se révolta Manny devant l'air doucereux qu'affichait sa soeur en face de sa moitié.

Pendant ce temps Lluba continuait d'affecter une tâche à chacun.

**-Natasha va réveillé le cerbère, et j'ai dit réveillé pas étouffer dans leur sommeil !**

**-Oui j'ai compris maman..**dit-elle en reposant le coussin qu'elle avait subtilisé.

**-Lev ! Rolan ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite et aidez votre soeur à débarrasser !**

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête, toute en continuant d'envoyer des céréales dans les cheveux de leur père qui s'amusait à faire sauter Anya sur ses genoux.

**-Quand le chef parle vous obéissez bande de veracrasses .** Asséna Harry en leur tapant la nuque. Puis se dirigea vers la porte qu'avait emprunté Natasha, sachant qu'elle aurais surement besoin d'aide pour réveiller les trois petits démons.

**-Chéri, au lieu de faire bondir ta fille va voir si Selena est levée.**

**-A vos ordre mon général !**

**-Man' t'as vu comment il est insolant !** Dit Lev pendant qu'il débarrassait la table avec Rolan et Masha même si ces deux là venait en fait d'engager un combat sans merci, au premier qui détournait le regard.

**-Fils indigne.** Répliqua son père tout en s'enfuyant dans la chambre où dormait encore Selena.

Lluba assise à table changeait sa fille sous le regard dégoûté d'Anya qui trouvait cela inhumain.

**-Beurk..**

**-Anya. Au lieu de m'observer va plutôt te préparer, tu es encore en pyjama..**

**-Humpf.. Oui maman.**

Anya parti en courant, bousculant Masha au passage qui perdit son combat ce qui lui valu de manger la céréale tombée dans le bas de pyjama de Lev.

**-Les enfants ! Cessez ce vacarme ! Et allez vous habiller !** S'énerva Lluba quand elle vit Lev prendre une photo souvenir de l'humiliation de sa soeur.

**-Masha puisque tu es déjà prête va voir si ta tante et Régie sont parées pour le décollage et non en train de débattre sur l'équipe qui remportera le championnat cette année.**

**-Pourquoi ? On doit prendre l'avion ?** Demanda Rolan, pas vraiment conscient de son manque totale de bon sens.

**-Tais-toi le nain et suis moi.** Dit Lev en l'attrapant par le bras.

.

.

.

.

.

(1)Démon en russe, mais je ne suis pas certaine de l'orthographe.

(2)Citation : La petite sirène, la chanson d'Ursula. Vive la culture comme on dit !

(3)C'est l'abréviation de the United States Basketball Champion Cup, je fais surement un anachronisme, mais peu importe!

Merci d'avoir lu ! :)

Prochain chapitre dans peu de temps je l'espère !


End file.
